The present invention relates to an improved closure for sealing retortable containers and more particularly for a closure for sealing cans and wide mouth containers including barrier plastic containers and for retaining the seal during and after the retorting of the sealed package.
There is a type of container for foods and similar products which whether molded or otherwise formed from plastic or metal has a relatively thin rim. Some such containers are molded wide mouth barrier plastic containers which are used for food packaging with a retorting operation.
The composite closure comprises a metal disc cover having a clamp-like or grooved edge containing a sealant for sealing the container and a molded plastic ring for holding the cover on the container. A portion of the sealant on the closure groove is clamped against the container rim in a broad annular band with the seal being relatively insensitive to container size changes during the heating of a retorting process.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite closure for retortable containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite closure for barrier plastic containers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved resealable composite closure for containers which has an improved seal after retorting.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved tamper evident composite closure.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.